Book of One-Shots
by TransformersandSonic
Summary: In this book I will have Transformers one-shots, primarily in the Aligned continuity (Prime, Rescue Bots, RiD 2015, etc), and Sonic one-shots, primarily AUs.


**The Doctor's Companion**

(-)

 ** _Before you start reading the story, I want you to go back and read the title with a British accent (and if you already have a British accent, then just go ahead and read it again)._**

 ** _Now let's get on with it._**

((((((((~))))))))

At precisely 12:30, a teenage girl stepped out of a McDonalds and looked around the parking lot for her ride. When he dropped her off, he said that he would be waiting for her, but now he was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he just took a stroll around the block.

She went back inside and hung around for a few minutes, hoping that he'd come back. When he still didn't show, she tried calling him, and hoped he would answer. So many strange things had happened recently that she was afraid he might not be able to respond.

Soon, to her relief, she heard his voice on the other end of the line. "Yes? Who is this?" She tried to hold back her frustration as she responded. "Um, yeah, this is Amy...who you left all alone...in a bad part of town!"

Silence.

"Amy, I'm kind of busy right now. Do you mind calling back later? I would pick you up now, but I'm being chased."

"Again." They both said in unison. Amy drug her hand down her face and let out a long exhale. "Ugh, I hate those guys. How did they even find you? Never mind. Just, try to lose them quickly, ok?"

She shook her head as she heard that familiar cocky tone in his voice. "Your wish is my command. Now, try to stay put until I can make my way over there." The conversation ended and he hung up, leaving her worried and impatient as ever.

After an hour, when he didn't turn up, she decided to go look for him. She didn't like this part of town, and hoped to find him before someone else found her.

As she walked down a side street, she caught a glimpse of him headed down the street on the other side of an alleyway, and she began shouting for him as she ran down the narrow road.

But the closer she got to the other side, the more she regretted her decision. He would be long gone by the time she got there, unless he had heard her. And there was a very slim chance of that.

She made it to the end of the alley, and there was no sign of him, so she popped into a nearby store and looked around a bit while she waited. She picked up a package of gummy bears and was about to check out when all of a sudden, the door burst open. "Everybody freeze! This is a hold-up!"

She froze and immediately feared for her life. There were two men, both dressed in black with ski masks on. One was threatening the cashier at gunpoint to get all the cash out of the register, and the other was looking around and making sure everyone stayed put.

As soon as the first guy finished getting the money, he began to leave when the second guy stopped him. "Should we take a hostage? Y'know, for insurance?" The first guy, obviously in a hurry, exhaled sharply. "Fine, but hurry up." As the first guy left, the second guy grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her outside.

As she struggled to get free, she felt her hands get bound behind her and a blindfold be put over her eyes. Soon she felt herself being shoved into some kind of vehicle.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

She cringed at the name, but as an idea popped into her head, she smirked and assumed a British accent. "I'm the Doctor's companion, so you'd better watch out."

Her captors laughed. "So you're saying that a madman in a flying police box is going to come and save you? Ha! Likely story." They won't be laughing once he shows up, she thought.

The car jolted as her captors started the engine, but soon after they began moving, there was another kind of jerk, like another car had rammed them from behind. That had to be him!

She was able to lean over and use her knees to slide the blindfold down so she could see. With that accomplished, she turned her head and was able to get a peek at the other vehicle. Her heart pounded faster. Finally! Why couldn't he have shown up earlier? Never mind that now. She was just glad that she would soon be safe and buckled up snugly.

Suddenly, the car reared and began rearranging itself...into a giant red Cybertronian mech! His servo transformed into a buzz saw and he sliced the getaway vehicle in half.

As the halves toppled and skidded to a stop, the mech picked up the girl, who turned towards her captors. "This is my doctor." Then he transformed and drove off, leaving two banged up and very confused men behind.

As soon as Amy made sure that she was buckled in tight, she faced the mech's dashboard. "Thanks a lot for coming earlier." Then, in a more dramatic sarcasm-dripping tone, "I was scared to death out there! If you hadn't come when you did, I would've been a goner!" She smirked, then sighed.

"You do know that you're supposed to be a robot in disguise? Not that I'm not glad you saved me, which I'm extremely grateful for, it's just, couldn't you have found a way to do it without blowing your cover? You know Ultra Magnus is going to hear about this eventually."

Knock Out groaned, and the rest of the trip was silent.

((((((((~))))))))

 ** _This is what comes of trying to sleep while thinking about Doctor Who, Transformers Prime and Adventures in Odyssey, and listening to rain soundtracks. XD_**

 ** _And the ironic thing is, a few days after I thought this up, the Odyssey episodes that helped inspire some of this - the three parts of The Perfect Witness - were played on the radio._**

 ** _The setting is after Predacons Rising, and the Autobots are back on Earth. I might make a story out of this, but right now I don't have many ideas for it. I'll just wait for Galvatron's Revenge._**


End file.
